wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tester's guide to the Feedback Tool
What is the Feedback Submission Tool? The Feedback Submission Tool is an official Blizzard AddOn that can be found in clients used for testing new content, such as Alpha's, Beta's, and PTR's. It's used to report three different types of feedback to the Blizzard Quality Assurance Team in an organized fashion. It can be found around your mini-map frame and uses a blue "B" as a symbol. Navigating the tool *Right-click on it to toggle "Show Alerts" and "Show Tooltip Cues". **Show Alerts: Shows an Alert for Surveys. **Show Tooltip Cues: Shows the Feedback Tool icon and current key binding in every possible tooltip in the game. *Right-click on it and hold to move te icon around your minimap. *Left-click on it to open up the Feedback Window. **You can also use the key binding to bring up the menu, which is defaulted to Left Alt + Left Click. You can change this once inside this window. *Ability to use commands to open up each individual section: **/survey **/suggest **/bug Survey Section Via this section you can take survey's on one of five different sections, Areas, Items, Mobs, Quests, and/or Spells, and give feedback and whatever portion you choose. You may also filter the Tracking Status of the surveys in the list (All, Available, Skipped, Complete), as well as filtering the survey type on the list (Areas, Items, Mobs, Quests, Spells), both with buttons on the uppermost portion of the Window. *Scrolling over each possible survey shows different information about said survey: **Areas: Area name (Map, Area), Experienced on (Date/Time) **Items: N/A **Mobs: Mob name, Experienced on (Date/Time), Found in (Zone) **Quests: Quest Name, Experienced on (Date/Time), Quest objectives **Spells: N/A *Each survey type has a different amount of fields. **Areas: Difficulty, Reward, Fun **Items: Difficulty, Usefulness, Appearance **Mobs: Difficulty, Reward, Fun, Appearance **Quests: Clarity, Difficulty, Reward, Fun **Spells: Power, Frequency, Appropriate, Fun **Following all surveys fields is always an Additional Feedback field and is there for you to describe anything else you feel belongs there. All fields before Additional Feedback you choose from preset options. Suggestion Section Via this section you can suggest things you feel need to be added/changed to improve the game. This section also has 5 fields, Where, Who, Type, When, and Suggestion. The first 4 fields you simply choose situations from the current menu, and then the fifth section you describe anything else you feel belongs there. Bug Section Via this section you can submit bugs that have made their way into the game. This section also has 5 fields, Where, Who, Type, When, and Description. The first 4 fields you simply choose situations from the current menu, and then the fifth section you describe anything else you feel belongs there. Various Field Descriptions *Preset Sections (Fill out using preset options) **Difficulty: How difficult... Is this item to acquire? This Mob to defeat? The Quest? **Reward: How would you rate the... Area's rewards? Mobs reward? Quest's reward? **Fun: How fun... Was the Area? Are encounters with this Mob? Was the Quest? Is this ability to us? **Usefulness: How useful is... This item in general? **Appearance: How would you rate the... Art for this item? This Mob's appearance? **Clarity: How clear were the... Quest's objectives? **Power: How powerful is... This ability? **Frequency: How often are you likely to... Use this ability? **Appropriate: How well does this fit with... Similar abilities? *Manual Sections (User inputted text) **Additional Feedback: Type any other feedback you have here. **Description: Type the steps to reproduce your bug here. **Suggestion: Type your suggestion here. What kind of information does the tool submit? Aside from the information you fill out and submit manually, the Feedback Tool also submits the following to the QA Team: *Game Version/Type/Build *Realm (And Battlegroup) *Character name (And Guild, if applicable) *Character Level/Race/Gender/Class *Location on Map (Name) *Location in Zone (Name) *Location in Area (Name) *List of Addons currently installed *Direction you're facing *Current target *Buffs/debuffs you have active *What your talents are *Gear currently equipped *Skills *All characters stats *PvP Information *Reputation Tips on submitting reports via the Feedback Tool *Be specific in your report, try to use descriptive words that help explain the situation. *Please, please, please, try to use decent English, ;). Spellcheckers are wonderful things! *Submit any issue you encounter immediately, not only will the details be fresh in your mind but the information the tool gathers will be most relevant. *There is a limited amount of space to describe your issue (2,000 characters), refrain from including information not directly related to the issue. *Make sure to accurately answer the initial questions, that helps the QA employees classify issues and see trends. *Be sure to submit bug reports and suggestions appropriately so they will reach the correct people. *Even if you plan on posting the bug in the Forums, submit a report via the Feedback tool as well. *Aside from including the information you choose per section, you should include the following in your description depending on what the exact issue is: **Camera Angle, Position, and Zoom **Detailed list of steps to reproduce the bug **Network statistics if applicable to the issue (Frames Per Second and Latency) **Possible causes of the problem **Possible solutions to the problem Miscellaneous Information *Current Live Feedback Tool version: 2.3.4 **2.3.5 is currently being used in the Beta. External links Category:Guides